Jon Ace: Dear Agony
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: Takes place after "Shadow". This supports my theory that Jon Ace was that Monsuno at the end of the episode. The meteorite mutated him into a being part human and part Monsuno. This is what is going through Jon's mind as Dr. Klipse experiments on him and expresses Jon's fears of the future.


My name…my name is Jon Ace. I was a soldier for S.T.O.R.M. I was Jeredy Suno's guardian and after he vanished I watched over his son Chase and the boy's little group. I quit S.T.O.R.M. I stayed with Chase. We went to an abandoned mine. That meteor! I have to destroy it. Oh wait, I did. I know Chase is safe. I didn't hear his screams in my communicator. That monk must have made it out too…it's all that little brat's fault. If he wouldn't have dodged the tazer I…I wouldn't…Things wouldn't have turned out this way!

I have to keep telling myself that every day now. If I don't, the feral part of my mind, the Monsuno part of my mind, will try to take over and erase even more of my memories. I do not remember anything before meeting Jeredy.

Oh Jeredy! If only you could see what your research has done! But you can, can you? You know everything's gotten out of hand. If you didn't you wouldn't have given those children dangerous monsters. They're just _children _Jeredy and now they're going to end up dead. Those poor souls are going to be dead or scarred for life! What is your master plan Jeredy? Did it include your _harmless _research turning me into a monster?

I'm not a human anymore. That I am sure of, but I am not fully Monsuno either. I'm in a disgusting limbo.

"How is our new pet doing, sir," I opened my eyes to see a man with gray hair and some strange machine on his back. He was talking to _that man_.

"He has some very interesting DNA, I'll tell you that. He's a breakthrough in Monsuno research! I don't even think Jeredy would believe this was possible: human and Monsuno DNA becoming one!"

I hated that man. I can't remember who he was, but I'm sure he's bad. I know he's mine and Chase's enemy. Don't ask me how, but I do. Ha. How can I ask you? You don't actually exist do you? You're just a figment of my imagination to keep my fear under control.

"Do you know what animals he's made a part of yet, sir?"

"Why do you ask such ridiculous questions? That doesn't matter at this point! What matters is if knowing how long he can last before we have to force him into the special core I made him and how strong he is."

I glared at the bald man through the glass of my cage. He took notice.

"What's wrong, Ace? Are you getting lonely? Don't worry my new pet. You have a play date with Backslash soon."

What? NO! I don't want that. You can't pit me against your Monsuno for your own game! You-

Everything went black. What did those people do to me? Fine, at least now I don't have to see your ugly faces. You can go rot!

Ow! What in crag was that! I open my eyes to see Backslash standing over me. The wolf Monsuno glared down at me, his mouth foaming and his eyes that of a ruthless predator. The Monsuno looked just like his controller. Backslash did not need the Shadow Effect to be intimidating.

I got shakily to my feet. My body must still be trying to shake off whatever they used to knock me out. Backslash waited for me patiently. The Monsuno wanted things to be on even terms before challenging me. Such strange politeness for a dangerous monster.

As soon as I regained my strength the wolf Monsuno striked. Backslash leapt on top of me and began using his sharp teeth to try and tear me apart. It hurt so bad! I could only imagine the pain Locke and all the other Monsuno had to endure. I grabbed Backslash by his front paws and threw him off me. The wolf landed with a sickening bang against a wall.

I looked up and saw those two men standing on a platform. They were smirking. They were proud of me as this new beast. No! I was not going to be their new dangerous Monsuno! I don't want to hurt anyone!

What if they made me hurt Chase? No! I can't hurt a child! Don't make me do it!

I ran over to Backslash who was just getting to his feet. I looked directly into those predator eyes.

Kill me.

The wolf just looked at me. Why won't he do it? Didn't Monsuno enjoy tearing each other apart? Do…do I see pity in Backslash's eyes? I don't want his pity! I want mercy!

KILL ME! GIVE ME MERCY BACKSLASH! PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY! I will not play into your controller's games! I will not hurt innocents so he can make his dreams reality! Please…do it!

Backslash only continued to look at me with softening eyes. The pity turned to sadness, but the Monsuno still did not make any move to complete my request. He did not move at all. He just stood there with his head bowed and his tail tucked in between his legs.

I smacked my mutated hand across his face.

KILL ME!

Backslash only stood there. I gave him a harder punch.

KILL ME!

The wolf made no move.

KILL ME! KILL ME! KILL ME! DO IT YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME? PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY! KILL ME! KILL ME! KILL ME! KILL ME!

I continually beat Backslash. I kicked him, punched him, I even went as low as to bite him with my fangs. This accomplished nothing. My efforts only caused Backslash to be pounded back into essence.

"Return Backslash!" called one of the men from above. The essence rose from the ground and back into its core.

I lay down on my belly and covered my head with my hands. Tears streamed endless down my face. Why didn't he kill me? I don't want to hurt anyone, human or Monsuno. This man was going to make me do horrible things. I just know it.

All I want…all I want now more than anything…Is Jeredy or Chase. They would tell me it was ok and run their hands through my fur and over my scales. They would tell me they could fix me or at least could keep me comfortable and happy for the rest of my monstrous life. They wouldn't use me for battle. They'd find a more positive way to use me and I would protect them just like Locke. I wanted that more than anything at this moment in time.

"What do you think of this, sir?"

"We'll break his humanity eventually. When we do we'll get him in his core and use him against Chase Suno and his little friends. They won't be able to will themselves to hurt a friend."

Please Chase. Come and save me.


End file.
